Nie za dużo nargli w tej jemiole?
by Le Bien qui fait Mal
Summary: Święta Bożego Narodzenia u Luny i Rolfa Scamanderów.


Gdyby ktoś uważny przyjrzał się świeżym śladom pozostawionym na śniegu, dostrzegłby, że pojawiają się znikąd, w samym środku zaspy pod lasem, i ciągną się w stronę Pokrzywowej Doliny.  
Rolf dopiero co zmaterializował się na wzgórzu. Teleportację miał ciężką i męczącą. Odgarnął siwe włosy z czoła i podreptał w kierunku dziwacznego domu, wyłaniającego się zza drzew.  
Pokrzywowa Dolina była schronieniem dla tego sporawego budynku o dziwnym kształcie, przypominającym but z wysoką cholewą. Pomalowane na czerwono drzwi wejściowe z daleka rzucały się w oczy, a różnokształtne okna przypominały gigantyczne łaty. Pozbawiony liści egzotyczny bluszcz porastał mury i dach domu. Nie pytajcie, jak takie coś mogło wyrosnąć w deszczowym klimacie Wielkiej Brytanii. Po prostu wyrosło i nikt nie miał tu nic do gadania.  
Nad pięcioma kominami, wychodzącymi z budynku pod różnym kątem i na wysokości różnych pięter, radośnie figlowały smugi dymu. Zapach kompotu z suszu, ciasta z kruszonką i deseru z samosterowalnych śliwek dało się czuć, jeszcze zanim doszło się do furtki.  
Rolf nasunął puchatą czapę na uszy i ruszył przez zaspy do swego domu. W ogródku przywitały go bałwany, zapewne świeżo ulepione przez jego dwóch synów. Jeden ze śniegowych stworów był przechylony pod dziwnym kątem i miał uszy jak u domowego skrzata. Drugiemu na głowę wsadzono dziurawy kociołek, a szyję okręcono pozaciąganym szalikiem.  
Trudno było się nie uśmiechnąć na widok takich arcydzieł.  
Rolf otrzepał buty, stając na ganku. Niemal krzyknął, gdy zahaczył czapką o wyjątkowo bujny krzak magicznie powiększonej jemioły.  
Do stu głów rozszalałych hipogryfów! Czy to krzaczysko musi tu wisieć już teraz?  
Przez chwilę szamotał się z zielonym wrogiem. W końcu machnął ręką. Uklepując rozczochrane włosy, pozostawił czapkę temu cholernemu drapakowi jako trofeum jego chwilowej wygranej.  
Prychnął wściekle, wchodząc przez czerwone drzwi do domu. Machinalnie raz jeszcze przygładził fryzurę. Niewystarczająco przerzedzone miał już włosy na głowie? Jeszcze jakiś przeżytek świątecznej tradycji musiał mu je wyrywać?  
Rolf nie miał nigdy bujnej fryzury. Zarostu też nie umiał wyhodować. Kiedy jego koledzy nosili modne bródki i wąsy, on miał na twarzy trzy włosy na krzyż.  
Zawsze uważał, że wygląda bardzo przeciętnie. Nie można było powiedzieć, że jest paskudny, ale tym bardziej, że jest przystojny. Krzywy nos, krzaczaste brwi i niewielki garb na plecach od biedy mógł jakoś przeżyć. Ale te łyse placki na głowie!?  
Z lustra w końcu korytarza patrzył na niego czarodziej około pięćdziesiątki. Rolf wystawił język do swojego odbicia, a ono odwzajemniło się tym samym.  
Człowiek nawet nie zauważa, kiedy się starzeje.  
Zaczarowany wieszak na ubrania wziął od niego kurtkę i otrzepał ją ze śniegu. Buty wskoczyły na szafkę obok dwóch par chłopięcych kamaszków i krzykliwie żółtych, damskich zimowych pantofli.  
Na paluszkach, po cichutku, jak gdyby go nie było, Rolf Scamander zakradł się do kuchni. Zajrzał do środka, zachęcony zapachem kruszonki i kompotu.  
Na kuchence rozgrzane do czerwoności gary i kociołki pyrkały radośnie. Stół zawalony był całą masą wszystkiego, co dobre. Ubijaczka samodzielnie trzepała białka na sztywną pianę. Wałek rozpłaszczał ciasto na pierniczki, a zaczarowany dziadek do orzechów ganiał po całym stole napuszonego kota. Kot był już w stanie permanentnej furii i co chwila wsadzał ogon w misę z białkami.  
A ona?  
Siedziała w kącie, na kulawym stołku, z nogami opartymi o brzeg piekarnika. Nucąc kolędę, jednocześnie czytała jakiś przepis z opasłej księgi kucharskiej, mieszała różdżką w misie z lukrem i machała łyżką nad swoją głową, jakby chciała rzucać nią zaklęcia.  
Jej sukienka była uwalana mąką, ale i tak poznał, że to ta od niego – w świerkowe drzewka i gobliny przebrane za paskudne święte Mikołaje.  
− Tą chochelką za wiele nie wymodzisz, paniusiu. – Stanął nad nią jak kontroler, z rękami wspartymi na bokach.  
Niemal podskoczyła. Odłożyła wszystko, co akurat miała w dłoniach i cmoknęła go radośnie w oba policzki.  
− Mężu – przywitała go praktycznie, otrzepując paskudne mikołajowe gobliny z mąki.  
− Nie rusz. Wyglądały jak uwalane śniegiem.  
− Możliwe… - Luna zrobiła radosny obrót i rąbkiem spódnicy wywróciła jakiś stojący na ziemi słoik. A może zrobił to kot, który czmychnął przed dziadkiem do orzechów pod regał?  
− Straszna dziś ze mnie niezdara. Rano ubrałam* chłopcom prawe buty na lewe nogi.  
Rolf roześmiał się. Lubił tę jej niepoprawną niezdarność i romantyczną duszę. Była niewyspana, bo pewno znów zaczytała się w jakiejś powieści albo „Baśniach Barda Bedle'a". Czasami przyłapywał ją na tym, jak w środku nocy czytała chłopcom na głos kolejne historie z książeczki, nie zwracając uwagi, że obaj dawno już śpią jak dwa aniołki.  
Tylko ona potrafiła się wciągnąć w te melancholijne opowiastki dla małych czarodziejów jak w kryminał o Czarowniku Szwejku. Był pod wrażeniem, gdy chłonęła wciąż te same opowieści z pasją tak wielką, jakby nie znała ich zakończenia.  
− Jak ci minął dzień w pracy? Dalej nie macie dowodów, że chrapak krętorogi wychodzi na rykowiska o tej porze roku?  
− Ano nie mamy.  
− Papa będzie niepocieszony. To byłby idealny prezent na gwiazdkę dla niego − westchnęła uroczo i oblizała koniec różdżki z lukru.  
Rolf uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Obcy ludzie mówili, że z niego ponurak i twardy chłop, co to tak nogami do ziemi jest przyklejony, że nijak nie oderwiesz. Ona jednak sprawiała, że niemal unosił się nad ziemią i stawał się przyjemnie lekki.  
Czasem dziwił się, skąd jej się to wzięło − ochota do spędzenia życia ze smutasem i staruchem. Była ponad dwadzieścia lat młodsza od niego. Ładna, wesoła − idealna, choć trochę roztrzepana. Mogła mieć każdego! Znała aurorów. Sam Harry Potter wpadał do niej na placek z jabłkami i herbatkę. A ona wybrała sobie takiego nudnego, szarego gościa z nieciekawym stanowiskiem magizoologa.  
− Gdzie są chłopcy?  
− Kleją ozdoby na choinkę. Dałam im trochę starych słomek, kapsli po piwie kremowym i kilka kartofli – powiedziała takim tonem, jakby był to standardowy podręczny zestaw do robienia bombek.  
Dwaj pięcioletni synowie Rolfa siedzieli w sąsiednim pokoju zdecydowanie zbyt cicho. Taka cisza nigdy nie zwiastowała nic dobrego. Ostatnio gdy przez kwadrans byli tacy spokojni, okazało się, że pocięli nożyczkami oranżową sukienkę matki. Luna oczywiście nic im na to nie powiedziała. Bo przecież taką ładną zrobili z tego wystawkę ścinków i nitek! Rolf nawet jej proponował, że machnie różdżką i sukienka będzie jak nowa, ale żałowała wyrywać dzieciom zabawkę z rąk. Ostatecznie zrobili z kiecki latawiec.  
Gdy ojca nie było, cały dom stawał się jednym wielkim placem zabaw bliźniaków. Rolfa nie zdziwiłoby nawet, gdyby kiedyś po powrocie z pracy zastał chłopców huśtających się na żyrandolu jak małe małpiątka. Lysander i Lorcan nie byli wprawdzie bardzo ruchliwi, ale wyobraźnię i talent do dziwacznych pomysłów mieli po matce.  
− Na larwy akwawirusów! Litości, chłopcy! – Rolf złapał się za głowę, widząc, jak dwaj pyzaci pięciolatkowie siedzą na kanapie z doklejonymi do czoła połówkami ziemniaków (obrośniętych sterczącymi korzonkami), a we włosach mają cały brokat, jaki można było znaleźć w tym domu.  
− Tatuś! – Malcy zerwali się z miejsc i popędzili w jego stronę z gigantycznym łańcuchem ze słomek i kapsli w dłoniach.  
− PATRZ, CO MAMY! – Podekscytowani do granic możliwości podsadzili mu pod nos swój zacny twór.  
Rolf nie wiedział, czy najpierw chwalić to cudo, tulić ich, czy wyciągać z ich jasnych loków te wszystkie głupoty, których tam nawkładali.  
− Co wam przyszło do głowy, poprzyklejać sobie ziemniaki do czoła!?  
− Dziadek Ksenio powiedział, że to odstrasza nargile! – Lysander pokazał palcem wisząca pod sufitem jemiołę.  
− Nargle, ty plumpku! – Lorcan kopnął go w kostkę.  
− Cisza! Trzeba to natychmiast usunąć. Jakie to szczęście, że nie znacie jeszcze zaklęcia trwałego przylepca – westchnął Rolf, sadzając synów na kanapie.  
Co to będzie, jak podrosną i się nauczą?  
− Ale NARGILE! – zawył Lysander i zasłaniając rączkami swój cenny kartofel naczołowy, zeskoczył z kanapy i zaczął uciekać.  
− Nargle! Nargle! Nargle! – poprawił go wściekle Lorcan, tupiąc za nim nogami.  
− Nie ma żadnych nargili, ani nargli. Dziadek Ksenio wpuszcza was w maliny! - Rolf wyciągnął zza paska różdżkę, gotowy oswobodzić czoła chłopców z kartoflanego jarzma.  
Złapanie ich nie było proste. Oberwał poduszką. Prawie zadeptał kota, a słomkowo-kapslowy łańcuch choinkowy przyczepił mu się do spodni. W końcu jednak dorwał obu urwisów.  
− Dziadek Ksenio jest malinowym królem? – zapytał zupełnie na serio Lysander w trakcie zabiegu odczepiania ziemniaka. Lorcan, już pozbawiony kartoflowej narośli, przewrócił oczami i zajął się klejeniem wieży z kapsli po kremowym piwie.  
− Dziadek Ksenio jest trochę ekscentryczny. Nie zawsze trzeba mu wierzyć.  
− Ja wierzyłam i wyrosłam na ludzi! – oburzyła się Luna, wchodząc do salonu. Pokiwała z szacunkiem głową, widząc łańcuch stworzony przez swoich synów.  
− Prawda, że ładny, mamo?! – Lorcan zarzucił jej łańcuch na szyję jak szal. Przejrzała się w lustrze, jakby mierzyła właśnie jakieś perłowe korale. Znając ją, mogłaby to pewnie założyć na jakiś znaczący bankiet albo do pracy, gdyby ją miała.  
− Moi dzielni i zdolni panowie! – Zaklaskała w dłonie. – Z pewnością ucieszycie się, że w nagrodę mam dla was całe trzy miski do wylizania!  
− TAK! – ryknęli malcy i pobiegli do kuchni, krzycząc ,,kto ostatni, ten kupa hipogryfa".  
Rolf uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
− Co się tyczy dużych chłopców… - Luna posłała mu zalotny uśmiech i zarzuciła na szyję drugą połowę słomkowo-kapslowego łańcucha – oni też powinni czasem dostać swoją nagrodę.  
− Za co? Nic takiego nie zrobiłem. – Rolf przybrał minę skrupulatnego urzędnika.  
Luna ucałowała go ciepło, nie zważając na te jego dziwactwa. Rozczochrała mu włosy. Nie cierpiała, gdy przyklepywał je i robił sobie ten głupkowaty przedziałek. Sześć lat temu wyszła nie za ,,pana z przedziałkiem", ale za mężczyznę z bliznami na rękach, który od dziecka przygarniał bezdomne psidwaki, wyłapywał demimozy na dalekim wschodzie, by je potem szczepić i który w zeszłym roku przyjął poród małego dwurożca.  
Jej mąż wyglądał niepozornie, ale pod szatami ukrywał setki blizn po ugryzieniach, ukłuciach i innych ranach zadanych przez broniące się dzikie bestie. Luna lubiła nocą wsuwać dłoń pod koszulę jego piżamy i dotykać tych przeoranych szramami pleców. Tworzyły mapę dołków i zgrubień opowiadającą całą historię Rolfa Scamandera.  
Zawsze robiła to w tajemnicy, gdy spał. Kiedy się przypadkiem budził, złościło go, że ona czyta ten dziwny manuskrypt na jego plecach jak ciekawą księgę. No i miał tę bzdurną obsesję na punkcie wyimaginowanego garbu na swych plecach.  
− Lepiej już idź, zanim rozniosą ci kuchnię – powiedział.  
Uśmiechnęła się.  
− Nakręć zegar – poprosiła, zostawiając go samego z łańcuchem owiniętym wokół szyi.  
Rolf otrzeźwiał nieco z napadu melancholii i szybkim zaklęciem przywołał skrzynkę z narzędziami.  
W salonie, tuż obok nieubranego drzewka, które powinno być choinką, a wyglądało raczej jak krzyżówka modrzewia i wierzby bijącej (serio! kto to widział, żeby świerk miał gałązki ciągnące się po ziemi jak węże!), stał nowy zakup Luny – zegar.  
Był zdezelowany, a jego tarcza nie wskazywała godzin ani układów gwiazd. Pokazywał ni mniej, ni więcej jak to, co akurat trzeba było zrobić. A przynajmniej takie miał spełniać zadanie. Luna wygrzebała go na jakimś targu staroci, a Rolf nie miał serca powiedzieć jej, że to rupieć i lepiej go wywalić w trzy diabły.  
Rozkręcił drzwiczki zegara śrubokrętem. Próbował już raz zrobić to zaklęciem, ale najwyraźniej były uodpornione na demontujące czary. Mądry, stary grat bronił się jak mógł przed rozebraniem na części.  
− Na kopyta jeleniorożców! Przecież cię naprawiam, ty złomie! – warknął Rolf, gdy zegarowe drzwiczki o mały włos nie przycięły mu palca.  
W końcu udało mu się zajrzeć do środka i aż się zdziwił. Wewnątrz jak szalone kręciły się i wirowały różnokolorowe zębatki. Jedne różowe, inne żółte, jeszcze inne niebieskie lub jaskrawozielone. Jako dziecko właśnie tak wyobrażał sobie proces myślowy w ludzkim mózgu – jako ciągły ruch szalonych, wielobarwnych kółek zębatych.  
− Mam cię, skubańcu – mruknął, dźgając różdżką jedną nienaturalnie wygiętą część, która skutecznie powstrzymywała cały mechanizm przed poruszaniem wskazówkami.  
− Reparo – szepnął i uśmiechnął się do zegara. Teraz może sobie chodzić i tykać ku uciesze Luny i starego Ksenofiliusa Lovegooda. On zawsze lubił takie szalone zabawki.  
Rolf popatrzył na listę rzeczy do zrobienia, jakie zegar mógł wskazywać.  
Nakarmić kurczaki. Odgnomić ogród. Ugotować obiad.  
Ot, proste czynności. Proza życia i tyle.  
− Skończyłem! – krzyknął do Luny, która po chwili w podskokach przybiegła z kuchni.  
− Dobrze, dobrze! Chciałam, żeby był na święta gotowy!  
− Przecież to tylko zegar.  
− Och, wcale nie! – obruszyła się i przyjrzała zegarowej tarczy. – Potrzebne są tu tylko małe poprawki.  
Machnęła różdżką i kilka prozaicznych czynności na zegarowej tarczy zmieniło się w: ,,utul chłopców", ,,ucałuj Rolfiego", ,,tatuś czeka na list".  
− Wskazówka pokazuje ,,ucałuj Rolfiego"! – zauważył Rolf, nadstawiając się.  
− Łe… - Lorcan skrzywił się, widząc, jak matka cmoka ojca w policzek. – Fuj… Dziewczyna całuje.  
− Nie fuj. To bardzo miłe. – Luna nachyliła się nad synem, który po chwili umknął w kąt, jakby go chciała polać wrzątkiem.  
− Ja chcę! – Lysander, nie zważając na obruszone spojrzenie brata, wystawił pyzaty policzek. Matka ucałowała go pospiesznie.  
Lorcan kopnął ze złości stary zegar, którego wskazówka przekręciła się na ,,ciasto się przypala". Nikt tego jednak nie zauważył.  
− Nie kop! – Rolf surowo spojrzał na syna, który zrobił jeszcze bardziej naburmuszoną minę.  
− Ale to pokazuje, że ma nas całować. I jest brzydkie i stare – usprawiedliwił się chłopiec.  
− Może i zegar jest stary, niepozorny i niespecjalnie ładny, ale ma bardzo żywe i kolorowe wnętrze – wyjaśnił mu ojciec.  
− Dokładnie. – Luna pogłaskała męża po policzku, uśmiechając się tajemniczo. – Dokładnie…  
Zapach spalenizny dał jej nagle do zrozumienia, że z pierniczkami nie jest dobrze i zniknęła za drzwiami kuchni.  
Rolf kazał chłopcom posprzątać bałagan, którego narobili i rozkładając gazetę, usiadł w fotelu. W Proroku Świątecznym pisano, że kilku pomniejszym, skruszonym i dobrze się sprawującym Śmierciożercom przyznano przepustki do domu na święta. Minister Magii składał wszystkim czarodziejskim rodzinom życzenia świąteczne, a Rita Skeeter naśmiewała się z wigilijnych przesądów – bo przecież kto to widział wierzyć w Boga, co narodził się dla ludzi.  
Dzwonek do drzwi i głos narzekającego na bolące kolano Ksenofiliusa Lovegooda odwróciły uwagę Rolfa od gazety.  
− Dziadek, dziadek przyszedł! – Chłopcy pobiegli go przywitać, przewracając wszystko na swojej drodze jak dwa oszalałe tłuczki.  
− Dziadziu! Dziadziu! Mamy już drzewko!  
− Dziadziu! A ja lizałem miskę!  
− Dziadziu, a tata mówi, że nie ma nargli i zapuszczasz maliny! – przekrzykiwali siebie nawzajem.  
− Nonsens! Nargle istnieją i na waszej jemiole nawet zapuściły futerko – tonem znawcy wyjaśnił Ksenofilius. Rolf pożałował, że zostawił czapkę przyczepioną do jemioły. Teraz stary będzie miał używanie i nawymyśla nowych teorii spiskowych.  
− Rolfie. – Teść skinął mu głową.  
− Jak tam chrapaki Ksenofiliusie?  
− Dobrze. Podobno gdzieś pod Yorkshire widziano jednego. A już się bałem, że angielskie stada całkiem wyginęły!  
− Dziadziu, masz dla nas prezenty?! – Zniecierpliwiony Lorcan pociągnął Kesenofiliusa za nogawkę spodni.  
− A skąd! Święty Mikołaj przyniesie wam prezenty! Jakbym to ja miał je kupować, już dawno poszedłbym z torbami!  
− Z torbami?! – wykrzyknął Lysander, robiąc wielkie oczy, jak gdyby wizja tajemniczej wyprawy ,,z torbami" była obietnicą nowej cudownej przygody. Pewnie już wyobrażał sobie dziadka przedzierającego się z tobołami przez śnieg.  
− Czy dziadek znów wpuszcza nas w maliny? – Lorcan spytał ojca półszeptem. – Mikołaje nie istnieją?  
− Powiem ci coś w tajemnicy. – Rolf nachylił się nad synem. − Dziadkowi zdarza się czasem powiedzieć szczerą prawdę. – Puścił oko do syna, który pobiegł do salonu posłuchać dziadkowych historii o plumpkach i rybach z ogonami podobnymi do pawich.  
Luna wychyliła się z kuchni i westchnęła.  
− Pierniki się przypaliły. Są tak zwęglone, że nie dają się zaczarować. Tak bardzo chciałam, żeby w tym roku chodziły po talerzu i bujały się na gałązkach choinkowych jak na huśtawkach – mruknęła ze zrezygnowaniem.  
− Załatwię to – oświadczył Rolf rzeczowo. – Zobaczysz, jeszcze zatańczą walca wokół półmiska z rybą.  
− Zaczekaj – Wyciągnęła z kieszeni fartuszka łysawą gałązkę.− Jemioła.  
− Nie za dużo w niej nargli? - spytał z iście naukowym zainteresowaniem.  
− Ależ skąd! Najwięcej nargli mam tutaj. – Wskazała swoje czoło i dokończyła szeptem: − W głowie.  
− A co będzie, jeśli się nimi zarażę?  
− Zachorujesz na bardzo uciążliwą i mącącą w głowie chorobę – odparła z wypiekami na policzkach.  
− Masz na myśli marzycielstwo?  
− Nie. Tylko miłość.

Za oknem padało. Bliźniacy znowu dorwali się do brokatu. Dziadek Ksenio zawieszał na świątecznym drzewku łańcuchy z kapsli po piwie kremowym i transmutował kartofle w kolorowe bombki, które tylko trochę nie wyszły, bo pachniały frytkami.  
Na stole pierniczkowe ludziki twistowały zaciekle. Radio huczało: ,,Chrystus się rodzi, nas oswobodzi… Anieli grają, króle witają, magowie śpiewają, pegazy klękają, cuda, cuda ogłaszają…", a zegar tykał radośnie w rytm kolędy i wskazywał ,,ucałuj Rolfiego".


End file.
